


untitled

by mdzhb



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gen, don't gather your pitchforks or whatever, this is a joke and I'm posting it as part of a dare basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1969-04-20
Updated: 1969-04-20
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdzhb/pseuds/mdzhb
Summary: fucka you I told you I'd post it. pussy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	untitled

it's common knowledge that if you cum on a ley line, it steals your energy. here's a fun and little-known fact though. if you cum _not_ on a ley line, it works in reverse and you steal the ley line's energy.  
you can tell this is true because I said so and I posted it on the internet, and of course we all know the internet can never lie

**Author's Note:**

> fucka you I told you I'd post it. pussy


End file.
